A Light Conversation Over Lunch
by GenericRemixer
Summary: Shiranui and Zenkichi have a little talk. Just a small side-story to add on for the sake of dat sly mascot loli of Medaka Box, Shiranui. The background context is a bit after the end of the "Zenkichi vs Medaka elections" arc. Please enjoy!


"Oy, Shiranui. Slow down a bit." Zenkichi slumped into his chair, sighing as he did so.

"Heh, it's all right for me." The girl he was facing had no intention of listening to his words. "So, Devil President...how does your victory taste so far?"

"...Can't you treat me with a little bit more respect now that I'm the pres?"

"No can do."

"..."

"Hehe~" Shiranui snickered and drained the bowl of soup in front of her with one long, sustained gulp. "I bet you're having fun, lording over everyone while sitting on your throne."

Zenkichi narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know that this only happened because-"

"-You wanted to beat Medaka. Congratulations! Did it feel good?"

"The election? It wasn-"

"That trivial event? I was talking about your kiss! Chuuuuuuu~~~~~~" Shiranui quickly finished off another chicken wing and puckered her lips mockingly. Stains of food colorings were on her face as usual, so it wasn't the prettiest sight in the world.

"You..."

"Ahahahaha! Just kidding. But seriously, what's gonna happen now? She confessed to you, right?"

"Bah." The student council president wearily waved his hands. "I have a lot to do, and she's been going around trying all of the clubs. I try to ignore the explosions that happen as much as possible, but when the pool has to be refilled because she starts to flutter-kick too hard..." He started to go down the list while the girl across from him listened, always with either food or a sneer on her lips.

When Zenkichi finished, Shiranui had started to work on her 3rd ramen. "So, _Hitoyoshi-kun_. From what I've heard, it seems like you're beating around the bush."

"Pfft. How so?"

"She totally confessed to you! Medaka is free as can be - why not just ask her out?"

"I've been next to her for 13 years. What she _needs_ is to be herself - her _true self_ - just a powerful girl - for a while, without anybody burdening her. I can wait a little longer if need be." The boy puffed his chest out in pride.

Shiranui suddenly frowned - then restored her sneer just as quickly. "Then what about you? You seem to be a pretty popular guy yourself?"

Zenkichi laughed out loud. "Popular? Well I guess, since I _was_ elected president...but seriously, the only girls who have really talked with me a lot (other than Kikaijima-san) after the election are..." he stopped, looked at the ceiling, and then shuddered. "...Emukae-san and Anshin'in-san..."

"Oho? Aren't they nice girls?"

"Well..." He thought back to a week ago. Emukae-san had surprisingly gone and brought miso soup daily for Zenkichi to drink as lunch began, just like they had promised before. She was surprisingly shy during normal conversations, but at least she provided some food and chatter while he was working. Unfortunately, the day she forgot something and had to run back - was the day that Zenkichi went out for a bit to talk with one of the chairmen of the Student Committees - and also was the day that Kumogawa conveniently walked into the student council room to find - two bowls of delicious miso soup.

It took the combined forces of Zenkichi, Akune, Kikaijima, and Unzen (who happened to be nearby kicking down some deliquents) to prevent a rampaging Emukae from turning Kumogawa and the rest of the school into muck.

Seeing the pale, sweaty face, Shiranui broke out into full-hearted laughter, kicking her legs up into the air. "Ahahaha! You just love dealing with the troublesome girls, eh?"

"That's definitely not it!" Zenkichi snapped back.

"What a ladies man~" The girl slowly stopped laughing and sipped her 6th bottle of soda until it was empty. "But you know, if Medaka takes too long with her little 'I-don't-have-to-cater-to-everyone-anymore' fun-time vacation, some other girl just might snatch up her beloved~"

"Oh? Like who?"

"..."

"That silence is definitely suspicious...you know someone, don't you?"

"...Heh."

"...Shiranui?"

"Hahahaha! Do you think I'd really ever tell you? Maybe if you served me one of those Manchu Han Imperial Feasts!"

"Don't talk about it as if it was a common course at a restaurant! And my wallet wouldn't last through the first 10 dishes!"

"My my, what a quick _tsukkomi_ you are!"

After exchanging a few more verbal blows with each other, the two suddenly fell silent. They finished off their lunch quickly - well, to be more precise, one had just finished what seemed to be her 7th lunch in a row.

As lunch started to end, Zenkichi started to clean up - and Shiranui...speeded up.

"So...I'm assuming you don't need me anymore, what with all the committee people and middle school lackeys at your disposal now." Shiranui referred to the student council successors with her mouth full of turkey from God-knows-where.

"Psh - they're good girls, don't get me wrong; but I still need you as an informant - and as a friend." Zenkichi broke out into a big grin.

"...As a friend, huh..."

"Yep."

"Damn it, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Shiranui looked at the last piece of her 42-part meal that she had just finished - the signature donut she always left for last. She stopped for a moment and then - broke off half. "You want some?"

"...Shiranui?"

"...What?"

"Are you ok?"

"...Just take it."

"...It's poisoned, isn't it?"

"Do you take me for an evil mastermind or something?"

"All right, I'll do it." He reached out slowly and gingerly with his hands towards the donut. For some reason, it seemed to him to be emitting a golden aura. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

Shiranui suddenly became stiffer and stiffer as Zenkichi got closer and closer...he put his hand over the donut half...

And the girl pulled away at the last sec, snickering. "Nyahahah! Gotcha! Why would _I_ give someone my donut? Did you really think it would happen?" She pulled the half she had offered to her mouth.

_Gulp_. Zenkichi rushed forward, closed his mouth over the donut half and was swallowing it whole before Shiranui could even react. He leaned back slowly, a wide grin of victory spreading over his face. She just sat there, stunned.

Laughing, Zenkichi stood up and leisurely walked away, waving goodbye. "Thanks for the treat, Shiranui."

For a long moment, the small girl sat in silence. Then she suddenly broke out into a devilish grin. Shiranui Hansode slowly licked her lips in anticipation. "Well then, Hitoyoshi-kun...it's time to get serious, isn't it?"


End file.
